Do You Remember Me Bella?
by Dark Pumpkin Queen
Summary: okay, this is during New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella she's upset for months, a year later, she gets into a car accident, Edward finds out that she was close to being in a coma and Bella barely remembers him, will he help her or will he leave her again?
1. A Sneak Peak of Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic- "Do You Remember Me, Bella?"

Summary and author note: *I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. No matter how much I wish the characters were mine, they're not. All the characters and books belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, who's books had me thirsty for more as soon as the plot caught my eye. Since book 1, I feel as if my neck has been bitten by a vampire and I've hungered for more romance between Edward and Bella. Okay, this takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Edward left Bella, she's heartbroken for months. A year later, she's in a car accident and in the hospital. Edward finds out and goes to the hospital where Bella is, but there's just one problem: she barely remembers Edward. So what happens? Does Edward help Bella remember or does he leave her again? All human E x B.

Chapter 1

A year earlier.....

* "Come for a walk with me". Edward offered his hand, I took it.

We walked and he spoke in his sweet velvety voice I loved to hear.

* "Bella, we're leaving"  
* "What?, why now?"  
* "Carlisle is thirty and could pass for thirty three. We'd have to start over soon, regardless. "

*From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Pages 67-68

"You'll be better off without me. I know you will."  
"No Edward, I won't! God damn it, Edward, I love you, I love you to death!"

Edward sighed and just hugged me, I was already sobbing hysterically.

After a moment or so, he broke into a sprint almost at vampire speed.

* "Wait! I called after him.

*From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Page 73

He turned around, and I ran toward him. Edward caught me by wrists, pinned me down, and kissed my forehead.

* "Take care of yourself."

From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Page 73Then with a blink of my eyes, he was gone with in a flash. I remained in the forest, on the ground with my hands buried in my face.This is in the same year that Bella got in her car accident, but a few months before the incident.

Now, a year later....

"Gasp", I found myself waking up in my bed, my cheeks wet from tears. I breathed heavily as the heartbreaking memory of Edward's departure played in my head as a nightmare. I looked next to me and saw that I was alone in my room.

"Edward, I wish you were here." I whispered silently to myself.

I got up and stretched, and went downstairs to greet my dog, Angel. Yes, I'm not married nor do I have a boyfriend. I got Angel and took her out for a walk before I went to work. A few minutes later, I opened the door to the backyard, and let Angel out, then closed and locked my front door, got in my car and drove to work.


	2. The real Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic- "Do You Remember Me, Bella?"

Summary and author note: *I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. No matter how much I wish the characters were mine, they're not. All the characters and books belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, who's books had me thirsty for more as soon as the plot caught my eye. Since book 1, I feel as if my neck has been bitten by a vampire and I've hungered for more romance between Edward and Bella. Okay, this takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Edward left Bella, she's heartbroken for months. A year later, she's in a car accident and in the hospital. Edward finds out and goes to the hospital where Bella is, but there's just one problem: she barely remembers Edward. So what happens? Does Edward help Bella remember or does he leave her again? All human E x B.

Chapter 1

A year earlier.....

* "Come for a walk with me". Edward offered his hand, I took it.

We walked and he spoke in his sweet velvety voice I loved to hear.

* "Bella, we're leaving"  
* "What?, why now?"  
* "Carlisleis thirty and could pass for thirty three. We'd have to start over soon, regardless. "

*From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Pages 67-68

"You'll be better off without me. I know you will."  
"No Edward, I won't! God damn it, Edward, I love you, I love you to death!"

Edward sighed and just hugged me, I was already sobbing hysterically.

After a moment or so, he broke into a sprint almost at vampire speed.

* "Wait! I called after him.

*From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Page 73

He turned around, and I ran toward him. Edward caught me by wrists, pinned me down, and kissed my forehead.

* "Take care of yourself."

From New Moon, chapter 3 The End. Page 73Then with a blink of my eyes, he was gone with in a flash. I remained in the forest, on the ground with my hands buried in my face.This is in the same year that Bella got in her car accident, but a few months before the incident.

Now, a year later....

"Gasp", I found myself waking up in my bed, my cheeks wet from tears. I breathed heavily as the heartbreaking memory of Edward's departure played in my head as a nightmare. I looked next to me and saw that I was alone in my room.

"Edward, I wish you were here." I whispered silently to myself.

I got up and stretched, and went downstairs to greet my dog, Angel. Yes, I'm not married nor do I have a boyfriend. I got Angel and took her out for a walk before I went to work. A few minuteslater, I opened the door to the backyard, and let Angel out, then closed and locked my front door, got in my car and drove to work.

I got to work a minute or two late, my boss James yelled at me, "Bella what the hell is it going to take you to come to work on time, huh? You've been late 3 weeks in a row, woman! One more week of being late to work and I'll put you on suspension for a full week, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes." I answered clearly, trying to keep the anger and fury out of my sweet voice.

"Good" He replied fiercely at me, cast a murderous look toward me, then shoved my shoulder as he walked back to his secretary Jane waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"Only six more hours of this terrible terrible torture Bella." I kept telling myself in my mind. Soon, the horrible day was over, finally now I could go home and just relax in peace.

*Now this won't be a peaceful drive home for Bella, if you know what I mean.

As the last few people left, including me I looked around my cubicle quickly to see if I'veleft nothing here, I had my phone, my keys, and my bag. I was all set. I went down into the lobby and saw that Mike, the security guard wasn't there. "He must of got off early." I thought. So I went out to the parking lot and got in my Honda civic Hybrid 2008, and started the engine up, I looked at the fuel gauge and noticed I still had a full tank of gas for the ride home. I drove in the left lane, on highway 180 going back to Forks, Washington.

Yes I still lived in Forks, I liked the place, and didn't want to leave here. Oh and I'm just a half hour away from Charlie if he needs me.

I got into another lane, when another car hit my rear bumper and I hit the brakes immediately. My breathing was heavy now, my heart beating rapidly, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I looked behind me to see where the other driver was, he was on my right side; then turned to my left and slammed right into the my side of the car. Next thing I knew my car swerved once then twice and crashed right into a motorcycle going 30 in a 40 mile zone, I looked and the guy wasn't killed, but hurt badly clutching his left leg, cut badly by the glass from my windows. I was breathing heavy again, I thought I was going to die, I felt blood trail down my from my cheek to my neck, and saw numerous cuts on my arms. Everything was all fuzzy and I blacked out, the only sound I heard was the sound people gasping and the faint sound of a siren, I knew it was the ambulance and that I might not be dying after all.

Ooh, cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll post chapter two as soon as I get another chance to update. Review please, tell me what you think of this first chapter, and this is my first Twilight fanfic.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For those of you, who are just reading this Twilight fanfic, I'll just recap what happened with Bella. Next thing I knew my car swerved once then twice and crashed right into a motorcycle going 30 in a 40 mile zone. Yeah it's true Bella got into a car accident with a motorcycle, the guy didn't die he was just hurt from the broken glass from a window in Bella's car.

Okay now that I've recapped what happened, let's get on with the story shall we? All right… here goes the rest of my first Twilight fanfic, "Do You Remember Me Bella?"

Bella POV

I only remember the fact that I'm in my car, and it's totaled thanks to some jerk who hit my rear bumper then made my car swerve and crash into a guy on a motorcycle going 30 in a 40 mile zone. I couldn't open my eyes, it felt like light was blinding them, preventing them from opening. I wondered, "Am I dead and in heaven now?" I finally opened my eyes, even though I was looking into a light, I looked around and I realized I was in a a hospital room lying in a bed, and I was looking in the light coming from the room. I looked more, and saw someone sitting in a chair, not too far from my bed, it was Charlie, he had his hands buried in his face. I looked and saw an IV drip connected to my left arm and I tried to move my arm, it was numb and in pain, it felt like my arm was broken. Charlie must of heard about my accident. I wondered if _he_ heard about it too, maybe _they_ did also.

"Charlie" I said weakly. He didn't wake up, maybe he was still asleep.

"Charlie!" I almost shouted.

"What? What happened? Bella… Bella, you're alive."

"Yeah dad, I'm here now."

He got up to walk over to me, he smiled at me and stroked my cheek, then kissed my head.

"Charlie, what happened to me?"

"You were in an accident kiddo."

"I know that… I mean how'd I end up here?"

"Well, the ambulance came and got you out of your car, and drove you here. The nurse called me and told me about your accident, so I rushed over here as soon as I could."

"Do _they _know about this?"

He sighed deeply and just said, "I'm not sure sweetie."

Meanwhile at the Cullen house…

Alice POV

I gasped suddenly as I was going to catch an elk for lunch. I had a vision of Bella in the hospital, wounded. I ran back to the house within a matter of seconds. I ran through the door, and found Esme in the kitchen pacing around.

"Esme, where's Edward?"

"He's in his room, why?"

"I need to get the whole family, it's about Bella."

Esme gasped, "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you when we get everyone else here."

"Okay, I know where Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle are."

"Go get Edward and then find Jasper."

"We'll meet back here in about 10 minutes, okay Esme?"

She nodded then ran off, I ran to Edward's room on the second floor. I knocked on his door, and he opened it.

"Edward!"

"What is it Alice?"

"Edward, come downstairs now."

"Why?"

"It's Bella, she's in the hospital, and she's hurt badly."

"Okay, I'll be down there just give me a minute."

Edward POV

Bella… my Bella. Grrr… I feel like punching a wall, I feel so stupid! Ahh, if I didn't leave her, she wouldn't be hurt, I'd still have her with me. I get up from my bed and start pacing around for a bit, unclear memories of Bella fill my mind, the first time I saw her, the first time I heard her say my name, both of us in our meadow, me holding her, our first kiss. I wish I didn't leave her at all, but I had to, I wanted her to have a human life. What if… what if she's moved on, what if she's forgotten about me, about my family, about everyone? No, I can't think like that… I know she didn't move on, I know she didn't, she's still in pain, like me. I want to be with her again, when I see her, I'm telling her I'm never going to leave her like that again.

"Gasp" Alice, damn it!I forgot she wanted me downstairs.

I rushed out of my room in seconds, and found everyone there with sad looks on their faces, even Rose.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

Esme trys to talk but is so in pain, that she just sits on the couch with her hands in her face. Carlisle puts an arm around her, and tells her, "It's okay Esme I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Carlisle what's going on?"

He sighed heavily and said, "Son, I'm so sorry. Bella's been in a car accident, she collided with a motorcycle. She's in the hospital, she's still alive, but hurt badly. She almost ended up being in a coma."

"No, no. It's not true." I say.

"It's not true!" I yell.

"Edward… It's okay, at least, she's not dead bro." Emmett puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What are we standing around for?" Rose asks.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Jasper asks.

"I mean, let's go and check on Bella at the hospital." Rose says.

We get in our cars and drive to the hospital. Then minutes later, we all walk at human speed to find Bella's room.

Carlisle walks over to a nurse and asks her, "Hello can you tell me what room Bella Swan is in?"

"Yes, she's in room 225."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

In seconds we're at Bella's door, I open it, we walk inside and find Charlie standing over Bella's bed.

"Hi Charlie, how is she?" Esme asks.

"Hey Esme, she's fine, but still hurt from the accident."

Carlisle goes over to her bed and looks at the damage on her. He tells Charlie, she's not that badly wounded, just a few cuts and bruises and maybe a broken arm. Carlisle touches Bella's left arm, and yelps in pain, "Ow" and withdraws her arm.

"Bella, it's okay." Carlisle says.

"Who, who are you?"

"I'm Carlisle, you don't remember me?"

"A little bit, but not much."

I walk over to her and look at her lying in bed.

"Bella, love. You remember me don't you?"

"Edward"

"Yes it's me love."

"I just remember your name, I don't remember anything else of you." She says to me.

"Bella, you don't remember that I left you."

"No, I don't."

I stagger back and Jasper and Emmett catch me, before I fall on the floor.

"Maybe we can help jog Bella's memory, Edward." Jazz whispered to me.

I nod, and he walks over to Bella with Alice.

"Hey Bells, remember us?" Alice says.

"Alice, Jasper. Hi."

"She remembers us, Edward but why not you?"

"Didn't you hear her, she only remembers my name, nothing else."

"Maybe she was in so much pain in the accident, that she lost part of her memory." Carlisle replies.

"Yes, Carlisle that's possible, at least she didn't lose all of her memory." I heard Jasper reply.

Bella POV

What happened? How come I can't remember them? Why can't I remember Edward or Carlisle that well? Did the accident tamper with my brain and make some of my memories vanish? I don't know. Maybe Alice and Jasper, along with the rest of the family can help me jog my memory so I'll remember some things.

"Alice, come here."

"What is it Bella?"

"Do you think you guys can err… jog my memory by reminding me of things I've forgotten."

"Sure, Bells, like what?"

"Tell me more about Edward and why he says he left me."

"Well, I'll ask him to tell you."

"Okay, Alice."

Alice walks over her brother and asks him what Bella suggested. Edward agrees then walks over to my bed.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward."

He smiled and touched my hand, I gasped as a spark traveled through both of us. We looked at each other for that moment, and my head was spinning with thoughts of him. He touched me, I felt a spark and his hand is cold as ice. I felt his beautiful golden soft eyes bore into mine, and it felt as if no one else was in the room, except for us. He had his hand stretched out again, but only to stroke my cheek softly; I shivered at his touch. He looked at me and turned to look at everyone else.

"Everyone, leave, please I need to talk to Bella."

They all nodded and left the room. Now I was alone with Edward in the room, I was still in my bed and I wondered what he was going to talk to me about.

He sighed and then turned to look at me.

"Bella I'm going to tell you everything because you told me, you only know my name and nothing else about me, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

I listened as he told me about the first time that I saw him, the first time he and I spoke, the first kiss, the first touch, his secret that he and his family are vampires, our love for one another, the first time I went with him to our meadow, and up to the time where he said he left me and the reason why he did, and that I've been a wreck ever since. Edward told me the only thing I could think of then was to be back with him, and he feels the same way and wants to be back with me too.

He says he's sorry for leaving me, "If I didn't leave you like I did, you wouldn't have been in this accident. It's my fault Bella, I'm so, so sorry love." He said, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Edward… I… it's not your fault. You did what you had to do, I may not remember the full story of why you left me because of my car accident, but you told me it's because you want me to live a human life, and now you came back to me, to be with me forever." I told him.

"Bella… I wish I didn't leave you at all."

"Edward stop feeling sorry about leaving me, it's in the past. Whatever's in the past, we learn from and move on."

"Oh, err.. love have you moved on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you with anyone?"

"No, I'm not. The only companion I have is my dog Angel, that's it."

"Bella…"

He smiled and kissed me on the lips. That sent a spark and I pulled away, he looked at me with concern.

"Bella what's wrong? I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

I opened my eyes, and looked at him, my mind filled with memories of Edward and I, even when he left em and I was an emotional wreck for months. I gasped then remembered everything that I'd forgotten from the accident.

"Edward, is it you?"

"Yes love it's me, I'm back."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, no love you're not dreaming it's really me."

I looked in his eyes and touched his cheek, he smiled and kissed me once more.

"There now do you believe me Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

The last thing I heard him say was "Bella… I promise I will never leave you like that ever again. I promise." Then I felt his ice cold lips brush against my hair and he sat next to me on the bed; my eyes closed and I felt his arms wrapped around me tight, he was softly humming my lullaby.

Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can, which will be a while with school, chores, etc so be patient and please R&R, thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just a note, this chapter contains a BD spoiler, so for those of you who finished reading Breaking Dawn, go ahead and read the rest of the chapter, but if you haven't finished reading BD, just skip the spoiler and read the rest of the chapter. Anywyays, on with the story… Now, I give you Chapter 3 of my first ever Twilight fanfic, "Do You Remember Me Bella?"

The next day…………..

I woke up to cold arms, around me_. Edward must have stayed here with me overnight and so did the rest of the Cullens._ I thought. I looked next to me and saw my Edward looking out the window, I touched his ice cold hand, he looked in my direction and smiled at me.

"Hey love, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I really missed you Edward."

"I missed you too Bella."

"Edward, do you know if Jake heard about my accident?"

"I don't know, I guess he didn't."

"Oh." I said and then frowned sadly.

"We should tell Carlisle how you're feeling now."

I nodded, and he left the room.

Edward POV

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Edward?"

"It's Bella, she's fine now and she remembers everything now."

"She does?"

"Yes, she even remembers what happened when I told her I left her."

Bella POV

Carlisle nodded then went to Bella's room and saw her cuts and brusies were healing, it's just the broken arm she'll have trouble with.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, hi."

"Edward told me you remember everything now."

"Yes, I do."

"We really missed you Bella even Esme."

I grinned and tried to give him a hug, but the IV drip was still connected to my arm, so I couldn't move it. He walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Charlie came in and asked Carlisle if I'm well enough to go home. He said yes, but that I need to wear a cast on my arm. So later that day I was realeased from the hospital and ready to go home. Edward insisted that I stop by their house first, he wanted to ask me something, so I did. Charlie went home and I followed the Cullens back to their mansion. When we got inside the house, Edward scooped me up in his arms, and we ran to his room in a few seconds. We were in his room now, he set me on the sofa and just looked at me, it's if I hadn't changed at all, like I stayed the same, but I gotten a bit taller maybe an inch I guess.

"Bella, what happened to you after I left?"

"I went off and got a job, and that's when I got in the accident, I was driving home, and some jerk hit me, then I swerved and colided with the motorcycle and ended up in the hospital."

"I… I'm so sorry I left you, love. I…. I didn't mean to, it's just that."

I put a finger to his lips and looked into his soft golden eyes. Edward closed his eyes for a second and reopened them, I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back soft at least, but then the kiss became deeper. I pulled back for a minute.

"Do you need a human…?"

"Yes, I need a human mintue Edward."

He smiled and kissed my cheek then I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. _I wish I could spend forever with Edward, I could… if I was immortal like him_. I thought to myself. After a few mintues I walked back to the sofa, Edward was looking out the window, he turned his gaze back to me as I sat down next to him, his arms open for me. I snuggled up in his cold arms, my head lay against his stone chest. His hold on me tightened a bit, I didn't mind, as long as he didn't squeeze me too hard.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"When can we live together?"

"When we get married, which will be soon."

"We'll be married soon Bella."

"Bella I want to be with you forever and ever."

"I feel the same way Edward."

I kissed him, the tip of my tongue touching his lip; I heard him sigh and felt his sweet breath wash over me. Edward pulled away then stood up, I saw him smell something- something foul like the smell of a werewolf, he knew by the scent that it was Jacob.

Was Jacob Black coming to how Bella was? Why is Jake coming there anyway? Is Jake going to fight Edward?

Please R&R! Chapter 4 will be coming up soon, very soon.


	5. The first fight between Edward and Jacob

Chapter 4-The First Fight Between Edward and Jacob

Bella POV

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Bella what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I smell something… it's foul."

"What is it?"

He turned to face me, and I saw his face turned hard and his teeth bared, if he had fangs I'm sure they'd be bared more and he'd growl. He did growl after catching the scent. He sighed and his face turned normal again.

"It's Jake."

_Jake's coming here, why? Is he mad that he didn't hear about me being in the hospital? Did he even hear about what had happened to me at all?_ I thought quietly in my mind. I heard Edward growl as he still smelled the scent.

"Jake's coming closer, he's a foot away from here."

I was about to reply when we both turned to the sound of a loud roar, and growling. It was Jake, he was outside of the mansion. Then we heard the doorbell ring, Edward ran downstairs to go get it, he saw Jake.

Edward POV

I saw Jake standing there in the doorway, not in his wolf form, but in his human form. _Why is he here? He looks furious, like he wants to attack me,_ I thought.

"Hey puppy."

He smirked, and said, "Hi leech how've ya been?"

"Fine, just fine right before you come in looking all mad."

"I am mad, you goddamn bloodsucking leech!"

"Oh really, may I ask why?"

Jake's breathing went heavy. He shouted out, "Why, because _you_ were with Bella when she was in the hospital, and not _me_! Why the hell were you there anyway?"

"Alice saw a vision of Bella in the hospital, and she was, she was in a car accident, she collided with a motorcycle."

Jake growled and ran right at me, we hit a wall. Jake morphed into his wolf form, I had my teeth bared, I ran out of the house where there was more space outside in the front. He followed me, and now he and I were standing, waiting to see who makes the first move. It was Jake, who ran at me again, this time I dodged, he missed then I felt his furry paw bash the side of my face, I staggered back a step, and felt my face, no pain, I traced the line of the cut across my cheek, _I know it'd heal in a few minutes anyway, since like the wolves, we too, as vampires have fast healing._ I thought to myself, and chuckled as I thought it.

"What about you chuckling about there, bloodsucker?" Jake called out to me.

"Nothing, you wretched wolf, just about how good it'll feel when I finally kick your butt." I said in a cool tone.

Jake roared in fury and rammed me into a tree, I got up, and shook my shoulders clean of tree bark, and I ran at him, I swung my fist right at his mouth. He took a step back and jumped onto my back, trying to claw at me, he then put me in a half-nelson and flipped me to the ground. I got up in a flash and jumped then kicked him right in the stomach, he got his breath knocked right out of himself. He fell to the ground, and stayed there for a few seconds as he morphed back into his human form. Meanwhile Bella was upstairs, she heard the punching, and yelling. She ran downstairs and saw Jake and I running at each other ready to kill each other to death.

"No!!!" She yelled, and ran toward both of us.

"Bells! Get out of the way!" Jake roared.

"Bella don't!" I called to her.

Jake then swung at me and hit me right in stomach, it didn't hurt because I was rock hard. He withdrew his hand, and yelled "Ow, damn it, what the…?"

"It's because us vampires are strong and we're rock hard."

Bella ran to Jake, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jake, don't do this. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Bella.."

"Jake, get away from her!" Edward yelled.

I saw Jake still holding my Bella, and she let go off him, and let him relax. He then stroked Bella's cheek softly, and gave me a cold nod, then ran off into the forest in his wolf form.

Bella came running to me, her face in tears.

"Bella, love what's wrong?"

"Why.. why were you and Jake fighting?" She wailed.

"Jake was mad that he wasn't at the hospital with you, he got mad at me, and we fought."

"Edward, no more. No more fighting. I don't want to lose you, I love you." She whimpered sadly.

I nodded and just held her in my arms, I held her while she cried, tears pouring down her soft face, her beautiful face. As I held her, I looked out to the darkness to where Jacob had run off to. Bella's tears stopped but she still had her face in my chest, my shirt wet from her tears.

"Bella, love?"

She looked up, with a frown on her face, her eyes filled with sadness, a tear spilled out from her left eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"It's okay, Bella he's gone now, the fight's over. Oh, and look at my scar I got."

She looked at my face and saw a long pink line across my left cheek. She touched it, and traced the line.

"Edward…"

"It's okay, it didn't hurt much."

I scooped her up in my arms then we ran back to my room where I held her as she fell asleep on my bed.

Please R&R! Tell me what you thought of the fight between Jake and Edward, if Bella didn't come running and stopped the fight, who do you think would have won? EDWARD CULLEN OR JACOB BLACK? Will there be another fight between Edward and Jake, I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and see if it'll be another gruesome fight between a vampire and a werewolf, who will win? The Vampire or The Werewolf? You'll have to wait until Chapter 5 is up to see another fight.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ

Chapter 5-AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!!

I know I put in Chapter 4 that this chapter would have another fight, but it's actually an author's note; sorry!

Summary on Chapter 6

The fight between Vampire vs. Werewolf will finally be won. One of these two creatures will win and who will win, EDWARD CULLEN OR JACOB BLACK? Will the winner let the other LIVE OR DIE?

Tell me what you guys think of that for my next fight scene, I'm not writing up Chapter 6 just yet, I want to get votes on this before I start Chapter 6. So all Twilighters, PM me your idea on this second fight scene in my fanfic, if I get 10 yes votes, I'll give you this in return: I'll write up Chapter 6 and upload it when it's finished. Do you want the fight scen in parts or all of it in just one chapter, also PM me ideas on this too please and no I'm not counting votes on this idea, just PM me what you think of this.


	7. Vamp Vs Wolf fight part 1

Chapter 6-Vamp vs. Wolf fight part 1

Hey my faithful and very honest readers, look I know I said in the previous chapter, if I got 10 yes votes I'd start writing this chapter up, but I only have 8 votes. Well let's just say I just got a little tired of waiting for the last 2 votes to come in, so yeah. I know I can be patient and all but there are times when I can be a little impatient about things. Anyway, let's get on with my new chapter.

I give you my Chapter 6 of my first ever Twilight fanfic, "Do You Remember Me Bella?"

Edward POV

_Sigh. _I think of the fight Jacob Black and I had a few nights back and how my Bella stopped us before I could finish him off_. If she hadn't stopped our fight, I could have won! Stupid Jake, grr_. I let out a roar of fury, and punch a wall. I know we as vampires can't breathe, but I just let out a breath anyway. I look at the wall, a little crack formed on the spot where my punch landed. I look over and see Emmett looking at me.

"Um.. I can explain."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's just…. Jacob."

I hear him let out a snarl. "JACOB BLACK!!" He shouted loudly.

"Yes, that terrible wolf."

"What about him, did he come here?"

"Yes, but it was a few nights ago, though. He got mad that he wasn't with Bella at the hospital the day after she got into that car accident, and he just ran at me, then we started fighting."

"So, why are you acting all upset?"

"Bella stopped the fight, and I was going to finish him off."

"So you're mad because of Bella?"

"No! I'm not mad at Bella, I'm just mad because I was about to KILL him, and I know Bella would be really pissed off at me if I KILLED her BEST FRIEND."

"It's okay, bro. I can sense Jake will come back for another fight without any interruptions at all."

And Jake did come back, only a few days later that is…

Jacob POV

_Well I guess could go back and KILL that bloodsucker, but what would Bells think of that? She'd be all screaming and telling me not to kill her precious boyfriend even though he's my enemy. _I thought. Fine, I'll go back there to the Cullens and then vampire-boy and I can settle it there. We'll keep fighting even if Bella stops us again, like she did last time, and I was about to finish her bloodsucking leech boyfriend off. I run off into the forest _fast like Edward. I can't believe I just said his name I mean I'm so used to calling him a leech or a bloodsucker, even though I know how mad Bells gets when I call him that _I thought. In a few minutes time, I'm in front of the Cullens' house again, well they say it's like a mansion, but it looks like a house to me, and regardless I'm here anyway. I walk toward the door and ring the doorbell a few times, Emmett answers it.

"Hey Mr. Strong."

"Hey pup, what brings you here?"

"I need to see Bella's boyfriend, the leech."

"You mean Edward?"

"Yeah him."

"Okay, hang on let me get him."

Emmett POV

I run upstairs and go into my brother's room only to see Edward holding Bella like he'd never let her go.

"Edward, someone's here to see you."

"Who is it Emmett?"

"It's that wolf Jake."

"Jake." I hear my brother roar and snarl with fury. He takes his arm off Bella's waist and stands up then looks at her.

Edward POV

"Bella… I need to go find out what Jake wants."

"Edward, be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you remember what I told you, no more fighting. Edward, please."

"Bella, he wants to fight me again, I know he does, and I don't back down from a fight, not now, and not ever."

I walk over to her, and kiss her lightly on the lips, then the kiss became more deep, she wraps her arms around my neck and I pull away before I get too distracted and forget about the fight between Jacob and I. I give her another hug and kiss before I run outside with Emmett.

Jacob POV

"Well, well, well look who finally ran in. Hey bloodsucker."

"Hello wolf, where's your pack?"

"I asked them not to come, I didn't them to witness our huge battle."

"Where's your clan and Bells?"

"They're inside, but I didn't want Bella to see this, I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I, I don't want to see her getting hurt while we fight. Well leech it's come to this. The fight between a Vampire and a Werewolf and we're the ones fighting."

"Agreed, we'll be the ones fighting to the death."

I smirked, _this'll be so easy_ I thought.

Edward POV

I crouched into my hunting stance, my teeth bared. I saw Jake morph into his wolf form to make this fight more interesting I suppose. He took a step forward, his paw making a print into the ground, I took a step forward too. Then I jumped, he searched for me, trying to sniff me out with his nose. Well dogs did come from wolves and they do have a pretty good sense of smelling. Well, were we now? Oh yes, I remember, I'm hiding from the mean wolf who wants to kill me but he can't. I stood silently in a tree, and looked at him, he felt eyes looking at him, and turned around. He ran toward the tree I was hiding in, but before he could hit the tree itself, I jumped down and swung my fist right at his snout, he whimpered in pain. He growled and ran us right into another tree, he got off me, I remained on the ground for a few minutes. I got up in a fluid motion, I let out deep breathes as I stood there, thinking of my next plan. I looked at him right in his wolf shaped eyes, and ran at him again, my hands ready to rip this wolf to shreds just as I would do to kill a vampire. He too ran at me, his claws out and ready. Our hands collided and hit us both, he staggered back a bit, and fell to the ground. His eyes still open and his breathing heavy now as he laid on his back on the forest ground.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Is Jake still alive, did Edward kill him off, will Bella stop the fight again? Who will win this VAMP VS WOLF battle? EDWARD CULLEN, THE VAMPIRE OR THE WEREWOLF, JACOB BLACK?**


	8. Vamp Vs Wolf fight part 2

Chapter 7-Vamp Vs Wolf fight part 2

Hey guys, I just thought I should play a song in the background and it's "Headstrong" By Trapt. I'll put this song during the fight. I don't own the lyrics, which are _italicized _in the story, the lyrics, the song, they all belong to the band, Trapt. Anyway, I'll just start with part 2 of the Vamp Vs Wolf fight between EDWARD CULLEN AND JACOB BLACK. This is the conclusion to the fight, and one will win, the other will live or die.

Edward POV

_Oh my god, did I kill Jacob, is he still alive, well his eyes are open, but I don't know if he's dead or not,_ I thought. I looked at him with a look of shock and horror across my pale face.

"Jake, are you okay?"

_Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out__  
_

I walked toward him, his eyes closed for a minute then they suddenly opened up again as I was inches away from his face. His teeth were bared, and his eyes yellow and angry, actually his eyes looked more furious than angry.

_See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

Then his furry paw shot up and wrapped around my neck, as if he were choking a human. My eyes bulged wide, his claws cut across my neck and close to my chest, he roared and his other paw bashed the side of my face. Jacob released his hold on my neck and I dropped to the ground. I snarled and my hands made scratches across his body. He howled in pain.

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
_

"Now to finish you off wolf" I yelled and ran to him, my hands ready to rip him up for good. Then guess who runs to stop this fight again? Well if you guessed Bella, you're right! Ding ding ding, I think we have a winner or winners for that matter, but well I don't have any prizes to give the readers who got that question right. Anyway, let's move on, shall we?

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

Bella POV

_Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
_

I saw Edward and Jacob, my Edward was about to rip Jake to shreds. I ran toward them.

_I know, I know all about [x3]  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide  
_

"Edward, no don't!!!!"

"Bella, don't come near here!"

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away _

Jake got up and ran toward me, but his claw slashed across my neck, Edward roared in fury and stepped toward Jake and I.

"Jacob, you're dead meat, dog!"

"Hey, leech it was an accident, I was getting up and my claw accidentally ran across Bells's neck."

"I should finish you off, but I can't Bella would be so upset, the only things that would hurt me are seeing her upset or losing her. So I won't finish you off, instead I'll let you live."

"Hey can we be like friends instead of enemies now?"

"Yes, the Treaty is still in place of course but only one exception. No more calling, from now on, we only call each other by our names, AND ONLY by our NAMES, NOTHING ELSE; do you understand Jacob?"

"Yes Edward."

So Jake and Edward put their arms around each others shoulders like they were best buddies. I smiled as I saw my best friend and my boyfriend finally becoming friends. Well, the fight is finally won; EDWARD CULLEN WON and JACOB BLACK LOST, well I mean Edward won, but let Jake live and not die. I'll post Chapter 8 ASAP.


	9. Gaining The Wolves' Acceptance

Chapter 8-Gaining The Wolves' Acceptance

Bella POV

_Ow, my arm still hurts, it felt like it was burning. _The thought filled my head now. Then I remembered the time James, the horrible vampire who I thought held my mom hostage when I went to Phoenix and he tortured me to death, in the process he also bit me. Yes the crescent-shaped scar is still my arm and is just a bit colder than the rest of my arm. Edward took me inside the house to let Carlisle fix my broken arm and my cuts, my bruises would heal in a few more days, and as for my arm it wouldn't heal right away. Carlisle was in his room when Edward and I came inside.

"Edward, Bella hi what are you both doing here?"

It was Edward who answered for me. "Carlisle, um I was wondering if you could… fix Bella's arm, please it's still broken and she says it hurts a lot."

"Okay sure."

Carlisle took me by the arm and sent Edward downstairs to get his black bag when the medical doctor supplies in it. Edward came back in two seconds with Carlisle's black bag in his arms and set it on the table next to where the doctor was sitting.

"All right, Bella hold out your arm for me please."

I held out my broken arm and his cold smooth skin touched it lightly, it hurt badly as if my arm was burning.

"Ow, ah." I cringed as his fingers were on my arm.

"It's okay Bella. I know it hurts but it'll feel a bit better when I place it in a cast. Your arm will feel like it has extra weight on it, but that's fine."

Edward leaned on the wall and silently watched as Carlisle fixed my up my broken arm, it felt a bit uncomfortable when Carlisle wrapped the gauze on my arm, then put a shoulder sling over it, I thought he would put a cast over my arm, but the cast would feel a little too heavy for my arm, so then a shoulder sling would be more suitable. After the sling was on, Edward and I were on our way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer it.

Edward POV

I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there looking breathless as if he was a human who looked totally exhausted from running a five mile run.

"Jake, hey what's wrong?"

"Edward, my pack is after me, they know I'm friends with you and they're all coming here now."

"Okay, well when they get here, let's just explain to them, that we can be friends even though we're supposed to be enemies even though we're not."

"Good plan."

Minutes passed by as Jake and I waited for the wolf pack to come here. Finally I caught the scent, they were less than a foot away from the house, another second and they were finally here. I went to the door, Jake by my side. We saw the pack, Sam Uley leading them.

"Hello Jake, and _bloodsucker_."

"Hello Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, and everyone else." Jake replied. I just nodded to each of them.

"Let's go into the forest where we can discuss this more privately." I heard Quil suggest. Jake and I nodded, and then ran after the wolf pack into the forest near my house. When we all got to the forest, we walked until we found a safe spot to talk. After a few seconds of looking, we found a good spot with nothing but trees that formed something like an isolated circle. We stood and waited for someone to speak, I saw Embry open up his mouth and start to say something.

Embry POV

"Jake, bro why …are you friends with… with… this… _bloodsucker_?"

"Hey, you know what Embry? He's not a _bloodsucker_, he's my friend, and I can be friends with whoever I want and my friend's name is _Edward_, not _bloodsucker_!" I shouted out to the pack.

"Oh no offense Ed."

"None taken Jake."

Sam growled at what I had just said, or shouted rather. He turned his back on us for a minute then stalked toward Edward and I.

"Jacob, you are such an idiot!!! What makes you think you can actually be friends with this LEECH?"

"As I said before SAM I can be friends with whoever I want! Well, I'm friends with Edward. I don't care what you and the rest of our wolf pack think!"

"Whoa, whoa what do you mean _our pack_?"

"The last I checked Sam, I'm still part of this wolf pack even though you're the Alpha Male."

Sam scoffed and plainly said, "Fine, we accept that you and _Edward _are friends now, but wait what about the _Treaty_?"

"The _Treaty_ is still in place Sam" I heard Ed say.

"It is?" Quil questioned.

"Yes, it is, _they're_ still not allowed to hunt on our turf though."

"Yeah I'm aware of that. We also made a deal not to name call each other anymore. We call each other by our own names and not names like "Wolf, pup, leech, bloodsucker, etc."

"Okay fine. We get it, but I'm not sure we should befriend the rest of _them _though." Seth said quietly.

I turned toward him and sighed deeply. "Seth they're good guys, and I've befriended one of them already, so what's your point?"

"Our point, Jacob is that we're confused if _we_ should _befriend them_!!!!" Sam growled.

"Well I think you should at least _try _to be more nicer to _my _kind, but of course the _Treaty_ is still in place." Edward snarled toward the pack and Sam.

"Grrr… I've had it. Enough with this whole "Should we befriend them?" stuff." Seth shouted out.

We all turned to look at Seth, who was red faced and breathing heavily.

"Yes, Seth is right. We should at least _try_ and be nicer to _the Cullens_." Embry replied to break the silence.

The pack nodded in agreement, and so did Ed and I.

Edward POV

_Well we convinced the pack that it's okay that Jake and I are friends, but how would my family react to this? Rosalie, I know she hates Jake so much, damn it, shoot! Rose is going to freak, she'll probably want to rip Jacob apart and then kill me too, I hope Emmett will help Rose control her temper when she see Jake and her reaction will be bad too._ These thoughts rolled around in my mind as I looked over at my house.

The pack just stood there, and after a few seconds we all ran back to my house. The wolves nodded at us and ran off into the forest to go back to La Push. I sighed and looked over at Jacob.

"Well, at least Bella knows that we're friends, but we have to convince my family that your kind isn't bad at all, and that we can side with you and your pack, but we're still not allowed to hunt on your Reservation because of the Treaty."

"Of course, we just have to convince your family that we, as wolves aren't as bad as they think we are, and that we can be friends even though our kinds have been enemies with each other for centuries and all of time, until _now _that is." We walked up to my house and opened the door to go inside. We found everyone in the living room, Jacob and I were prepared to tell my family about our befriending.

**So what do you think? Well, the wolves approved of this, thanks to some convincing. How will The Cullens react to this problem? How will Rose react to Jake and Edward finally being friends, will she rip Jacob apart? Will The Cullens approve or disapprove of Jacob and Edward's friendship?**


	10. The Cullens' Approval

Chapter 9-The Cullens' Approval

Edward POV

I sighed deeply as Jacob Black and I looked at my family and also at Bella. We prepared to tell them about Jake and I befriending each other. When Rose saw Jake, her eyes grew wide with shock, and she let out a furious snarl toward him. Jacob didn't even flinch once, I bet he's used to that kind of reaction from Rosalie already.

Emmett was the first to speak, but to his wife. "Rose, honey please control your anger toward him."

Rosalie POV

"I can't!!!!" I shouted.

"What…?" Emmett started to say to me.

"I mean I can't control my anger around _him_ because he's our enemy and why is he with Edward?"

Edward replied. "Rose, he's my… my… friend."

"JACOB BLACK HAS BEFRIENDED YOU!!!!" I shouted with so much fury.

"Rose please let me explain…"

"No, Ed you betrayed us, all of us. Even Bella."

Carlisle held up a hand to stop me. "Rose, Edward didn't betray us, he is friends with Jacob now, and Esme and I accept that fact."

"What… Carlisle how could you-?"

"Rose, please no don't. Edward is friends with Jake now."

I growled and stalked toward that wolf standing next to my brother. I said to him: "Wolf I will rip you apart right now!!!!" I shrieked.

"Rose, no don't!" Emmett shouted at me, then held me back and I was so close to killing that pup for befriending my brother. I fought but my husband kept me locked in his iron grasp. I finally gave up, then hid my face into his chest. Emmett held me tight, and I felt that wolf look at me.

Edward POV

So… um yes Jacob and I are friends now. I told my family, Rosalie still had her face hidden in Emmett's chest. All of them stood there with shocked looks upon their faces except for Carlisle and Esme of course. I know those two would approve, but what of everyone else; what about Rosalie?

Jacob POV

_Wow, I can't believe Blondie actually hates me so much that she'd rip me apart, but I'm glad she didn't, if she had, Bells would be furious with Rosalie._

Alice POV

"Carlisle, I…"

"Yes, Alice?"

Then as I was about to answer, Jazz replied for me, "Carlisle, Alice meant that we too accept that Jacob and Edward are friends now."

What?! We shout from Emmett's chest, she finally looked up, her eyes looked like they were on fire and she looked murderous. She stalked toward Jasper and looked him right in the eye.

"Jasper… how- how… how could you?"

"Rosalie, it's not just me, it's Alice's choice too."

She growled and glared at Alice as well, then looked at Bella who was standing there motionless, and expressionless too. Her eyes just stared blankly as if only her body was there, but her spirit and her mind were off somewhere else. Rosalie tore her eyes away from Bella's and looked at Edward and Jake standing side by side like two brothers unable to leave each others' sides.

Edward POV

_What's wrong with Bella, she looks lifeless as if her spirit and her mind are off somewhere else. Her eyes motionless and just staring blankly off into space I guess._I looked over at Rose who looked like she was still fuming mad with rage about Jake befriending me, and I cast a glance at Emmett who just looked at me and nodded. I guess that was yes for his approval of our befriending, but what about Rosalie? I sighed deeply and tore my eyes away from them both.

Jacob POV

_Well, who has approved our friendship and who hasn't? I don't even if Blondie has or not._

Rosalie POV

"Well, I'm going off to hunt."

"I'm going with you." I heard Emmett say. I nodded and we walked out, and just started running toward the forest. We got there in a few seconds, and Emmett stood against a tree trunk, with his arms out and open for me. I walked to him, and buried my head in his chest, he held me tight.

"It's okay, Rose, it's going to be okay babe, I promise."

"Why can't you just accept that Edward and Jacob are now?"

I sighed deeply, "I just… Emmett, I just can't. He's our enemy, and what about the wolves, have they accepted their friendship, we don't know if they have or not."

"Rose, I accept too."

"What?! My own husband, how could you, why?" I shrieked with anger and shock in my voice.

"I mean it, I do. Even though I hated Jacob from the start, now I… I actually think he's pretty cool."

I stared at my husband blankly, and sighed twice.

"Rose, come on let's go get some prey, then we'll go run back to the house, okay?"

"Okay, sure." I replied.

Emmett POV

_I just hope while we're hunting for prey, maybe Rose will be convinced that Jacob and Edward's befriending might not be such a bad thing for her after all._

**Oh well, will Rosalie ever accept that Edward and Jacob are friends, will she be convinced? Stay tuned for chapter 10 for Rose's approval.**


	11. Rosalie's Accepting

Chapter 10-Rosalie's Accepting

Emmett POV

_Sigh, I wish Rose would just accept that Edward and Jacob are friends now, even I have. I wonder if the wolves know about this, I guess they do, I think Jacob and my brother went to talk to the wolves first before they came and talked to us._

"Rose, are you okay?"

She looked at me, her eyes with sadness, if she could right there, she'd cry, but we can't cry. Then Rose threw her arms around me, and just hid her face into my rock hard chest. I patted her hair, and kissed the top of her head. She looked up into my eyes, and stepped closer to me, I stepped closer to her too. Our lips met, my mouth moved against hers, she let out a breath which sounded more like a moan of desire to me. I smiled and pressed myself to her tighter, we fell to the ground, I pinned her down, she put her hands on my chest.

Rosalie POV

_God, I so love Emmett, he's like the most hottest guy I could ever want, and I'm the most beautiful girl he could ever want. Now, he and I are alone, if I could I'd breathe heavy right now, and feel the adrenaline rush throughout my whole body._

"Rose, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, if you love me, you'll accept that our brother is friends with a wolf, right?"

I sighed deeply, and looked into his eyes then kissed his soft mouth, and he kissed me back.

"Okay, I accept."

He smiled at me, then he put his hands on my chest, and I heard the fabric tearing against our bodies. Emmett kissed me, everywhere, he wanted to enter me, but we can't have children, besides we're vampires, and when we're vampires, females can't have children with male vampires. Anyway, this lasted for what seemed like hours, but it was just minutes, not hours. We got up and put our clothes back on and ran to look for prey. After finding two mountain lions, Emmett and I ran back to the house to tell the family of my accepting.

At The Cullens' House

Emmett POV

"um hi everyone, we're back."

"Hi Emmett and Rose." Esme greeted us when we entered the living room.

"Everyone Rose has an announcement to make."

Rosalie POV

"Everyone, Jacob, and Edward. I'm sorry I didn't accept you two befriending each other. It's just… I don't like Jacob, I think of him as our enemy because we're vampires and our enemies are werewolves. Now, I accept Edward and Jacob's befriending."

Edward POV

"Thank you Rose, thank you so much, this means a lot to us."

Jacob POV

"Thanks, Rosalie it really does mean a lot to both Ed and I that you accept our friendship."

Emmett POV

"Wait, don't the wolves know about your befriending?"

Edward POV

"Of course they do, we told them before we came to tell all of you, and well they approve of our befriending too."

Carlisle POV

"Well, this is good. I hope now that us vampires can finally co-exist with the wolves in peace."

Jacob POV

"I can only hope for that too Carlisle, even though my pack knows of this, I want wolves and vampires to co-exist in peace."

**Well how do you guys like the ending of chapter 10? Is it too sweet or anything like that? I think I'll end this story with a final chapter. Chapter 11. I'm not sure what it should be about or what the title should be, so I'm asking all of you, my readers to PM (Private Message) me your ideas on my last chapter of my first ever Twilight fanfic.**


	12. Missing

Chapter 11-Missing

**Hey my readers, well I decided that this chapter won't be my last chapter. I'll be writing up a chapter 12 to this story and that will be the end of this story. Then I think I'll update my other fanfic on my account, you know, my Harry Potter fanfic. Well, um I guess I'll just carry on with the chapter then. Now I give you my eleventh chapter of my Twilight fanfic!**

Victoria POV

Roar! Growl. "Bella. I. Will. Hunt You. Down. If. It's. The. Last. Thing. I. Do!" I shouted throughout the forest, my pretty voice pasting two octaves. A flashback of Edward killing my James angered me. I growled once more and thought of something that would get Edward so furious with me. I smiled evilly, and my fangs bared. "I know what I'll do, I'll kidnap Bella and kill her myself." I laughed mercilessly at this dastardly plan I came up with.

Meanwhile at the Cullens' Mansion

Edward POV

"Okay then well I think Bella has had enough for one day, so I'll take her upstairs to rest." I said to my family who was sitting in the living room watching TV. So I carried my Bella upstairs to my room bridal style within a second or two. When we were in my room, I set her on my bed, and watched her sleep with her beautiful muddy brown eyes closed ever so peacefully. I left for a few minutes to check on everyone else downstairs.

Victoria POV

I chuckled to myself as I saw that sweet little Bella was now vulnerable to me just going and kidnapping her right there. I mean Edward was away from her now, so why not take advantage of this? I smiled and closed my eyes as I ran toward the house to grab Bella and take her away with me, but then I had a thought just come to my mind _"I know they'd smell my scent, so what could I do?"_ I could enter her dreams and lure into the forest away from those vampires and the wolves.

I ran to the house again faster this time, eager to kidnap the little human who caused me so much pain from losing James. _She'll pay for putting all of that pain on me_, I thought with a thirst for revenge flowing in me. I stood in front of the window in which I saw my prey sleeping and no one else to be seen nor heard. I entered her dreams which were mostly of Edward, her one true love. I sighed and found her.

"Hi, Bella, remember me?"

She gasped out my name in a breath so full of terror "Victoria."

I chuckled once then took a step closer to her that, her soft breath was on my neck as she slowly took deep breaths.

"What's wrong? Are you speechless that I finally found you after all this time?"

Bella stayed quiet for a minute more.

"Hmm, I guess I'll take your silence as a yes then."

"Why… why are you here?" She asked in a shaky voice as if she was really terrified of me, which indeed she was.

"Oh well, I'm here to take you away and to kill you myself, Edward will be so hurt if I killed you off, even if I did it right now."

"You leave Edward out of this, he has nothing to do with this!" She shouted at me.

"Think again, he killed my James just to save you, so now it's payback time."

She gulped and turned to run, but I blocked her, and scratched her with my claws, I heard her scream with pain, that she became unconscious and she fell to the ground, I picked her up in my arms and ran off with her into the forest where the Cullens hunted for their food. _Hahaha! I finally have Bella now, and there's no vampires nor wolves to save her now. Not even Edward can save her. _I thought evilly.

**Ooh well, what do you guys think? I'm sorry it's been a long while since I've last updated and well, it's because of school, and chores, and that kind of thing. Mostly because of school, I think. So you know what to do, R&R please! Thanks guys! Chapter 12 my final chapter will be up, I don't know when, I'll just work on the last chapter little by little every now and then, and when it's complete I'll upload it. **


	13. Flesh and Bone Equals Fire and Brimstone

Chapter 12-Flesh and Bone Equals Fire and Brimstone

**I know Victoria dies in Eclipse, but let's just pretend that never happened and now she dies a little earlier, ok that's all I want to say for now. Now I give you the final chapter of my first ever Twilight fanfic, please R&R! Thanks so much.**

Bella POV

_Edward, save me. Please, I don't want to be here with the she-witch vampire that's obsessed with wanting to kill me, just because you killed her mate James. _I thought to myself. I saw Victoria standing over me, with her teeth bared at me.

"Hey, Bella. You scared?"

"Yes, why? What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to hurt you so bad that Edward will be enraged so much that he'll come and try to save you again, like he did when my James tricked you, back in Phoenix."

"You wouldn't dare!" I screamed at her.

She grinned at me and bent low and she scratched me along my neck down to my arms with her nails; I screamed in pain as the pain stung me, and blood ran down my neck and both of my arms.

Alice POV

I was in Jasper's arms, I gasped at what I just saw in my vision…

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Bella…" was all that I could say.

"Bella, what about her, Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked again.

"I saw her hurt by Victoria. Let's get everyone and save her." I told him.

We got up and went to find Edward and the others; Jasper and I ran and found them in the woods, looking around.

"Edward, I saw Bella."

"Alice, where is she?"

"Victoria has her, I couldn't see where they were, and I just saw her on the ground."

Just then, Emmett, Rose, and the wolves sensed something they all walked a few more feet and saw Victoria, she was grinning with an evil smile on her face, and she held Bella by her neck with her hands, hurting her.

Jacob POV

I ran back to Edward and the others, after seeing this. I saw them looking for us.

"Edward!" I called out.

He turned and saw me running toward him in my human form, I told him what I saw, he called the others and we all ran to where Bella and Victoria were.

"Bells!" I called out to her.

"Jake, Edward!" She called back to us when she caught sight of us.

I saw Bella trying to run and break free from the vampire's hold but as Bella tired to break free and run, the redhead held onto Bells tighter. I saw Edward, Esme, and Carlisle push Victoria out of the way, Edward grabbed Bella and took her off to the side and held her tight.

Edward POV

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Edward, I'm hurt."

"What?"

I looked at my Bella, and saw cuts on both of her arms, and they were covered with blood, I growled and turned toward Victoria, I was going to rip her apart for hurting my Bella and leaving her like this.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Everyone came over and saw what Victoria had done to Bella. The Wolves and the rest of my family growled as well.

"Jacob, you and your pack take care of Victoria, Rosalie and Alice will help you out."

He nodded; I took Bella a few feet away so she wouldn't have to watch this.

Jacob POV

"Guys, come on, let's take care of this redhead bloodsucker!" He yelled to his pack. My pack and I surrounded her, then Rose and Alice jumped in, Rose and Alice ripped Victoria's head off of her body in almost a minute, then Jasper and Emmett pushed the rest of her body in a fire that was already close to an inferno, all of us even Bells and Edward watched as the rest of the redhead she-witch vampire's body turn into ashes and fade into the blowing wind. Bella and Edward come out of their hiding place and went toward our pack and I.

Carlisle POV

"Jacob, my family and I want to thank you and your pack so much for helping save Bella and hunt down Victoria."

"Your welcome, Carlisle, I'm glad that we were such a huge help to you and your family."

Edward POV

"Jake, like my dad said, thanks so much to you and your pack for helping us out, now we can go our separate ways and we'll see each other again someday."

Jacob POV

"Likewise, Edward. Bye Bella, bye Edward, and everyone else. I hope my pack and I see you all again someday."

Bella POV

"Jake, wait!" I called out to him. He turned and I ran to him, and gave him a huge hug. He smiled the smile I loved to see on his face, it was like he was "My Jacob" again. He hugged me back and said before he turned with his pack, "Bye Bells, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Jake, take care." He nodded at me, then Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Leah, Seth, and the others morphed into their wolf forms and ran off into the deeper part of the woods. I looked back at Edward and my future family and back to where Jake and his pack were; I smiled and knew that I would one day see my Jacob and his wolf pack again someday. I walked back toward Edward and everyone else. We walked away knowing that I'm safe now, and I was now ready for whatever comes my way.

**Okay now, that's the end of my Twilight fanfic story and I'd like to give a thanks to the following fans for reading my story and for being the first few fans that gave pretty good comments and kept telling me to update only because they liked my story so much and always wanted to know what would happen next. Thanks to: **MickeyandMinnie, Angeli, ritarocks, feel4yogurt, princess1992, a random Twilight fan, Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably, TaintedDarkInuShemeeko, TwilightgoddesslovesEdwardlol, and to all my other fans! Oh, and before I forget, I want to give a special thank you to shewhoshallwrite for all of your help when I had writer's block and had no clue what to write next or if I needed help on what I should write for the next chapter, so I want to thank you again so much, Shewhoshallwrite for all of your help with my first ever Twilight fanfic "Do You Remember Me, Bella?". Thank you so much to all my readers and fans for all you've done by reading and reviewing my story.


End file.
